


Can We?

by bakaashins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Sweetheart, Kuroo Tetsurou is a considerate boyfriend, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protecc Yachi TM, self-indugent fic, we all need a kuroo in our lives, yachi hitoka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaashins/pseuds/bakaashins
Summary: When you have a very considerate boyfriend like Kuroo and have been going out for months, but you've only kissed. Yachi hanging over at Kuroo's while Akaashi is out of the house.. Were they really expecting for nothing to happen?? Really guys?





	Can We?

Kuroo and Yachi had been in a relationship for a few months and she would often come over to be around her boyfriend. Usually they would hang out infront of the TV along with his flatmate Akaashi but he went out earlier to they decided to hang around in Kuroo's room.

They were both lazing on the bed, Yachi sat with her back against the wall and Kuroo was resting his head on her lap while reading up his study materials.

She combed her fingers thru his messy hair in an attempt to fix it but it’ll always go back to its original position. She looked over at her boyfriend who immersed himself in his books, the way his hair fell onto his face, the way how he only wore his glasses when studying and how it fits his facial features perfectly and the curves of his nose. It was all so beautifully sculpted.

Her eyes met his and she realised she had unconsciously stared at him and he caught her in the act and had a grin on his face and she felt her face heat up.

“Do I look that good?” He teased her, there was no way he was going to let a golden opportunity like this go to waste. 

“N- no.” 

“What, I don’t?” He left the comfort of her lap and sat up next to her, pretending to sulk, pouting his lips. 

“N- no you don’t.” She stuttered again, embarrassed. 

Kuroo acted like he was sulking and he was exaggerating his actions as usual when he suddenly turned serious. “Then… was it because you were thinking of something dirty.” His whispered in her ear and his voice went an octave lower and it sent shivers down her back. 

She bit her lower lip and glanced away, avoiding his gaze. “Ohh. I was right wasn’t I?” 

He tucked the loose strands of hair that fell onto her face, covering him from seeing her expressions and neatly tucked them behind her ears, revealing her flushed face and also his rising intent to tease her. 

“Since you let me use your lap earlier, I’ll return the favor. What were you thinking of earlier? I’ll do it for you.” 

“I- I wasn’t thinking of anything.” she said.

“Don’t be shy, if you don’t say anything I won’t know what you want me to do - or I’d have to try everything I can think of.” He whispered on her neck, hovering his lips over her soft skin, breathing in her scent. 

His hot breath against her cool skin and his lips that never actually touched her skin and the patience he had when it came to teasing her. 

“Kuroo-san, please stop teasing me.” She pleaded and he chuckled before obliging. 

He peppered her with wet long kisses, his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him until she was sitting in between his legs and her legs almost straddling him. 

When he decided that it was enough, he pulled away to look at her face and was met with heavy lidded eyes staring back down at him. 

He reached out his hand to caress her face and she closed her eyes and leaned into his hands. They were rough and calloused from his earlier volleyball days in high school but at the same time his touch was warm, soft and caring. 

“Hitoka-chan.” Her name rolled off his tongue naturally and he leaned in to kiss her. 

It was a slow kiss, expressing their feelings through it gradually turned into a more hungrier kiss. Their breaths grew heavier and hands began to roam under their shirts. Kuroo slid his tongue as if it was the most natural thing to do and she flinched slightly at it but followed his lead. 

Their kisses were sloppy but it told their own story. Kuroo was always considerate towards her, he would be assertive but would let her lead the pace in the relationship and he would take the lead from there on. 

Their first kiss was in the car and Yachi had asked for it first. They spent time in the car, kissing slowly, Kuroo setting the pace for her and she mirrored his actions. Even then it took her a while to completely get used to it. 

Now their kisses are wet, heavy and demanding. 

His hands crawled up her buttoned shirt and groped her breast over her bra making her let out a pleased hum. 

“Hold on.” She pulled away from him, lips red and swollen from all the kissing. Kuroo was also in the same position as her, lips swollen and breathing heavily. 

He was almost shocked when he saw her undoing her buttons to her shirt and it revealed her soft pale skin and her laced bra, allowing Kuroo to easily move his hands around. He had felt her countless times before this, both over and under her clothes but it was his first time seeing her whole front being so exposed. 

Her curves were just as how imagined them to be, small and pretty. His eyes trailed down from her neck down to her abdomen, relishing at the sight of her. 

“Don’t stare too much.” She said to him, embarrassed and it pulled him back from his thought and he softly smiled at her. 

“I’m sorry. You were just so beautiful.” He hugged her happily. 

“Do you - do you want to lie down?” He asked her. 

Yachi hesitated for a bit but she did and Kuroo was on top of her. 

Before Kuroo was about to continue, “Your clothes.” she said. 

Kuroo seemed to be confused at the sudden comment but then she continued, “It’s embarrassing for me to be the only one to take it off.” 

“Ohh, sorry.” He apologized and quickly slipped his shirt over his head. 

She’d seen him with his shirt off a few times from when he walked around the apartment in only his boxers and her whole face would flush, and he'd receive a smack to the head from Akaashi telling him to put on some pants, so she knew how well built he was, but to see him from this angle was a little too much for her and her reflex was to cover her face. 

When he saw it he laughed. “Sorry, was that too much for you. Come on, let me see your face.” He asked nicely. “Hmm? Pretty please?” and watched as she slowly peeked at him through the gaps of her fingers and it was the cutest thing he’s ever seen. “There you go. I missed you.” He smiled at her. 

“Don’t treat me like a child.” She sulked. 

“You’re just too cute. I can’t help it.” And pinched her cheeks. “And plus, we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.” He whispered into her ear and licked the tips of it before kissing her ears and nibbling on it lightly. 

Kuroo felt her hands wrap around his shoulders and her pleasured whimpers slipping from her mouth. “You like that huh.” He continued nibbling and kissing her ears occasionally saying inappropriate things and sometimes showering her in praises and compliments. 

With a slow roll of his hips, he grinds down on her and they both let out a surprised groan from the sudden pressure. He slowly moves his hips against hers, increasing the friction and adjusting himself over her once in a while, hitting the right areas. The feeling frustratingly pleasurable, over the clothes of his jeans.

His breaths became strained and uneven, his groans becoming louder and louder with each roll of his hips, breathing right next to her ear. Yachi was trembling under him, whimpering each time she felt the pressure increase in between her and she was growing embarrassingly aware of the erection under his jeans. His features were strained and in pain. “I’m sorry, I can’t take this anymore. It’s kind of hurts being in there at this state.” he unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants. “Don’t worry, we won't do anything you don't want me to. I promise to keep my briefs on.”

He laid back down onto her planting affectionate kisses all over her jaw till her neck while grinding down on her. He let out a pleased hum when he seemed to have found a comfortable spot and increased the thrust of his hips.

Yachi tilted her head back onto the pillow, her breathing uneven and trying to hold back her voice. “Let it out. I want to hear the sounds you make. It’s so hot it turns me on.” his hands rubbed her inner thighs as if to reassure her. “That’s it. Oh god, babe you sound so hot.”

Yachi could already feel the heat pooling between her legs.

“It’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?”

“You’re doing all the work.” she sat herself up. “Let me help you too.”

“Hi- Hitoka-chan, what are you doing?”

“It hurts doesn’t it, leaving it like this. L- let me help you.” 

She stared at his clothed erection bulging out of his underwear, the tip of it already stained with precum and was damp. She took a deep breath in and palmed him through his briefs and she could hear his breath hitch and palmed it again, grabbing ahold of what she could. 

“Hitoka-chan, you re- really don’t have to do this.” he managed to say between his breaths. The feeling of her hands squeezing onto his swollen dick sent a wave of pleasure throughout his whole body and he leaned his forehead on her shoulders for support. 

“I want to do this, for you.”

“Saying those kinds of things while touching me like that. You’re so lewd.” he whispered, his voice deep and raspy, it resonated within her and made her rub Kuroo’s a little bit rougher than usual and a loud moan escaped his lips before he could stop himself.

“Ahh… Hitoka-chan, th- that feels good.”

Seeing his pleased reactions, she tried to do it again but wasn’t getting it right and Kuroo noticed and he grabbed her hands and guided it near the head. 

“You hold it here like this and then... ahh.. rub this place here.” he held his hands over hers, guiding it up and down his still clothed length. Once she had gotten the hang of it, he let go of her hands and felt her hands wrap around his dick and he drowned in the pleasure. 

His voice echoed around the room, his breathing starting to become more erratic and his voice slipping more than usual. “This is bad. I’m close.”

“Eh? What? What should I do now?” she asked panicked. Her mind was blank and only thought of making him feel good but she wasn’t thinking of anything ahead of that. 

“Keep - keep touching it.” and she obediently complied. “Can you.. put more pressure on… ahh!”

“Ahh! Oh god, yes babe that feels… amazing! Don’t - don’t stop. shit. I’m so.. close.. Hnngh.” not long after she pressed down a little harder on him, he easily became a disheveled mess spewing out incoherent words and came soon after.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder to take a breath and get his composure back together. After a minute or two, he lifted his head to face Yachi, cupped her face and muttered a sincere “Thank you.” and placed a small peck on her lips. 

“Your turn now.” and just like that, his teasing nature was back.

He made her go on her elbows and knees as he touched her slit, teasing it and rubbing her boobs at the same time.

“Oh gosh, you’re so wet and I haven’t done anything yet.” he made a trail of kisses down her spine, showering them with love and affection, licking and sucking on them and leaving a trail of hickeys no one but him gets to see.

In the midst of her pleasure, before she realised it, Kuroo’s fingers had already made it’s way under her underwear but her mind was too clouded by pleasure to tell him to stop. Rubbing his fingers along her slit and up to massage her clit, a jolt of electricity streamed through her entire body and she made sounds she never heard herself make. 

“Hnngg.. Kuroo-san. It feels good.”

“That’s good baby. I’ll help you come okay.” his tone of speech between a condescending way and an encouragement.

Yachi could barely muster and strength in her limbs and it took her all the energy she had to keep her elbows from buckling and Kuroo was already supporting most of her weight with his other hand.

Kuroo could hear her voice hitching and could tell she was close to coming “Hitoka-chan, face me.” he said and he gave her a long sloppy kiss. 

“It’s okay baby you can come for me.” he edged her on, leaving wet sensual kisses on her shoulders and neck, with his fingers wet with her fluids, he rubbed against her clit picking up the pace.  
The sudden increase in stimulation caused her entire body to jolt. All the nerves in her body felt like it was being attacked. It was a strange intense feeling she had never felt before and naturally she became scared and begged Kuroo “Haahh! Wait… what are you… Kuroo-san. Hnng.. st- stop. No..please. Haaanngg.” her hands tried to pry his hands away from touching her anymore but she had no strength in her hands and at last her body arched back from all the stimulation and she released.  
Her body dropped back down with only Kuroo keeping her from dropping onto the sheets. “You okay?”

“I told you to stop.” she said, after catching her breath, no malice in those words.

“Sorry, I just thought you’d feel better after coming. Did you really not like it? I’ll stop next time if you really don’t like it. Did you?”

“It wasn’t bad.” she confessed and a smirk made its way onto his face. 

“So, you liked it then? Hmm?” Kuroo teased and her face flushed realised what they just did.

**Author's Note:**

> well.. this was supposed to be fluff with plot but i dont know how it turned out this way but i enjoyed staying up till 4am writing this..  
> Hope you enjoyed that very self-indulgent smut and hope that we get a significant other like Kuroo because please love me like you love Yachi *cries*
> 
> Also, dont forget to leave kudos and give constructive criticisms or just fangirl about KurooYachi because we love them so muchhhh uwu!!
> 
> Twitter: @bakaashins


End file.
